Farideh
| formerhomes = Arush Vayem, Tymanther Malbolge, Nine Hells | sex = Female | race = Tiefling | reckoning = DR | dob = 1460 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = | occupation = Bounty hunter | class = | rules = | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = Common, Draconic, Infernal | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class4e = | alignment5e = Neutral good | class5e = | refs5e = | parents =Mehen (father, adoptive) | spouses = | siblings = Havilar | children = | familyrefs = }} Farideh (pronounced far-ee-duh ) was a warlock who accidentally made a pact with the cambion Lorcan. She is the adopted daughter of a dragonborn warrior named Mehen and the twin sister of Havilar. Description Farideh is tall and thin and has one golden and one silver eye. Relationships Farideh has a love-hate relationship with her master Lorcan. She wants to get out of the pact that she never really wanted in the first place but is unwilling to take the necessary steps. She had at least one occasion to kill Lorcan which would have ended the pact but she chose not to. She loves her sister and adopted father although she frequently argues with both. History In 1477 DR her twin was attempting to summon an imp when she accidentally summoned a cambion named Lorcan. The cambion was more interested in making Farideh rather than Havilar a warlock because Havilar had more of a warrior’s personality. Unbeknownst to Farideh, she was descended from Bryseis Kakistos, one of the Toril thirteen, the original thirteen tiefling warlocks who made pacts with Asmodeus. Lorcan was a collector of warlocks and Farideh completed his set of descendants of all thirteen. The summoning resulted in a fire that burned down the family’s barn and attracted the attention of the village. When the villagers learned what had happened they exiled Farideh, Havilar and Mehen and the three were forced to work as bounty hunters to scratch out a living. While on the road, Lorcan would occasionally show up and teach Farideh a new spell although Mehen was so hostile to the cambion that Lorcan began appearing to Farideh only when she was by herself. In 1478 DR, the trio was on the Sword Coast in hot pursuit of Constancia Crownsilver, a knight of Torm, who was wanted by the temple of Torm in Cormyr for dereliction of duty. They chanced upon a caravan under attack by orcs and helped defend the caravan. The twins befriended Brin, a young runaway acolyte of Torm, who was on the run from the priestess that was the trio’s quarry. Brin convinced Mehen and the twins to travel with him to Neverwinter where he would present himself to the Tormites in the hope that they would get word to the priestess that he was in Neverwinter. The trio hoped to capture the priestess if she showed up. While in Neverwinter, Mehen and the twins became entangled in a plot by the archdevil Glasya to trick Asmodeus into entering into hostilities with the Abolethic Sovereignty. They rescued Mehen from Rohini, one of Glasya's succubi agents who later became plaguechanged and joined forces with the Sovereignty, and caused enough trouble that Glasya abandoned her plan. Later in 1478 DR, Mehan, Farideh and Havilar returned their bounty Constancia to Suzail through the Waterdeep portal. Due to lack of funds, only Mehan and Constancia were able to make the journey through the portal while Farideh and Havilar remained behind in Waterdeep. With nothing better to do, Farideh tagged along with Tam Zawad who was investigating a magical page from an ancient Netherese book. Farideh was invited to a party at the mansion of the caravan master Adolican Rhand who purchased the page and she and Tam's Harper partner Dahl stole the page. Tam's daughter Mira was able to locate the origin of the page, the lost Library of Tarchamus, and Farideh, Havilar, Tam, Brin, Dahl, Mira and two Zhents journeyed to the library where they recovered the magical tome from which the page was ripped. In the process, they destroyed Tarchamus the Unyielding's mummy and his library by Farideh using Tarchamus' volcano. After a deal with Lorcans's sister Sairché which resulted in being held in magical stasis on Malbolge for seven and a half years, Farideh and Havilar were sent back to Toril in 1486 DR. To keep her part of the deal, Farideh had to go to one of six Netherese internment camps which were run by Adolican Rhand. The camp Farideh went to was located in the Lost Peaks. With a newly gained ability, Farideh had to single out the captured Chosen from the common prisoners. This ability was part of the new powers Asmodeus had given to her as one of his Chosen. Although Netherils plan was to gather the divine sparks of the Chosen and transfer them to Shar, Asmodeus plan, as a matter of course, was to capture the sparks for himself. Unfortunately for him, Glasya and Levistus tried to hamper this aim. Magros, the agent of Levistus, allied himself with Thay in order to transfer the sparks to Szass Tam. During her confinement, Farideh also met - but didn't recognize - the ghost of Bryseis Kakistos. Finally, Farideh, Dahl (who had traveled with Farideh by accident), Lorcan and some of the captives managed to rescue the prisoners with the help of the timely-arrived Havilar, Brin, Mehen and other Harpers before the camp was destroyed by Thayan forces. Appendix Appearances ;Fiction * Brimstone Angels * Brimstone Angels: Lesser Evils * The Adversary * Fire in the Blood * Ashes of the Tyrant * The Devil You Know ;Video games * Warriors of Waterdeep * Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms Gallery D&D Collectors mini - Farideh.jpg|The Farideh minifigure Brimstone Angels - Lesser Evils.jpg| Brimstone Angels: Lesser Evils Cover. Brimstone Angels.jpg|Brimstone Angels Cover. References Category:Warlocks Category:Tieflings Category:Bounty hunters Category:Females Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Asmodeus Category:Inhabitants of Arush Vayem Category:Inhabitants of Tymanther Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Malbolge Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment